doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Peter Capaldi
thumb|160px Peter Capaldi (* 14. April 1958 in Glasgow, Schottland, UK) ist ein schottischer Schauspieler. 2008 spielte er in der Doctor Who-Episode The Fires of Pompeii die Rolle des Lobus Caecilius. 2009 trat er dann in dem Torchwood-Mehrteiler Children of Earth als John Frobisher auf. Verbindung zum Doctor Während der Jon Pertwee Jahre schrieb der junge Capaldi Skripte und schickte sie zu der Produktionsleitung. Barry Letts begann eine Korrespondenz mit ihm und er bekam eine Einladung zum BBC Television Centre. Er war damit der jüngste Besucher. Capaldi besuchte Letts, Terrance Dicks und Jon Pertwee. Später zitiert er diesen Vorfall und sagt das dies sein Anfang der Karriere zum professionellen Schauspieler, Autor und Regisseur war. (''The Monster of Peladon'') Am 04. August 2013 gab die BBC mit einer Sondersendung bekannt, dass Capaldi die Rolle des Zwölften Doctors übernehmen wird. Sein Debüt im Höhepunkt der Folge The Day of the Doctor war als Überraschung für die Zuschauer geplant, da die BBC seinen Eintritt in Doctor Who mit 'Weihnachten' ankündigten. Seine Rolle in der Episode ging allerdings nur ein paar Sekunden wo der Doctor sagt: "No sir, all thirteen". In dieser Szene drückt der Zwölfte Doctor den Hebel der TARDIS runter. Die Kamera zommt dabei ganz stark an seine Augen. Laut den Interviews mit David Bradley und Mark Gatiss besuchte Capaldi den Set von dem 50. Jahresspecial An Adventure in Space and Time bevor er als Doctor angekündigt wurde. Biografie Peter Capaldi ist am Montag, den 14. April 1958 in Glasgow, Scotland, UK zur Welt gekommen. Somit ist Peter Capaldi im Sternzeichen Widder geboren. Der schottische Schauspieler Peter Capaldi ist ein Multitalent: gemeinsam mit dem heutigen Late-Night-Moderator Craig Ferguson war er Mitglied in einer Punkrock-Band. 1995 wurde Capaldi für den von ihm geschriebenen und inszenierten Kurzfilm „Franz Kafka's It's a Wonderful Life“ mit einem Oscar ausgezeichnet. Seitdem hat Capaldi mehrere Film-Drehbücher verfasst - und ist mehrfach auch als Regisseur aktiv geworden. Für die BBC hat er beispielsweise die zweite Staffel der Krankenhaus-Comedy „Getting On“ inszeniert. Für 2014 hat er die Film-Komödie „Born to Be King“ geplant, in der Ewan McGregor und Kate Hudson die Hauptrollen spielen sollen. Buch und Regie: Peter Capaldi. Die größte Bekanntheit hat Capaldi jedoch als Schauspieler erlangt: Frisch von der Glasgow School of Art landete er 1983 eine der Hauptrollen in „Local Hero“ neben Burt Lancaster. Später war er auch in „Der Kuss der Schlangenfrau“ (1988) und in „Gefährliche Liebschaften“ (1988) an der Seite von John Malkovich mit dabei. Ansonsten schlug er sich vor allem mit Gastrollen in verschiedenen Fernsehserien (unter anderem „Prime Suspect“ mit Helen Mirren) durch. In den 90er Jahren spielte der Schotte - mit irisch-italienischen Wurzeln - in mehreren Miniserien mit (etwa „Selling Hitler“) und hatte auch einige kleinere Parts in Spielfilmen wie „Fräulein Smillas Gespür für Schnee“ (1997) und „Bean - Der ultimative Katastrophenfilm“ (1997). Seinen großen Durchbruch schaffte der Schauspieler 2005 mit der Hauptrolle in der erfolgreichen und auch international beachteten BBC-Sitcom The Thick of It, in der er den misslaunigen und unflätig fluchenden Kommunikationsdirektor der britischen Regierung Malcolm Tucker spielt. Für diese Rolle ist Capaldi unter anderem mit dem British Comedy Award und mit einem BAFTA ausgezeichnet worden. 2009 schaffte The Thick of It mit „In the Loop“ sogar den Sprung auf die Leinwand. Neben The Thick of It hat Capaldi unter anderem auch in Skins, The Nativity und in der zweiten Staffel von The Hour mitgespielt. In der BBC-Serie The Three Musketeers hat er die Rolle des Kardinal Richelieu inne. Auf der Kinoleinwand war beziehungsweise ist er in „World War Z“ (2013), „The Fifth Estate“ (2013) und „Maleficient“ (2014) zu sehen. Seit seiner Kindheit ist Capaldi ein großer Fan von Doctor Who gewesen. Ein Fanbrief, den er mit 15 Jahren geschrieben hat, wurde seinerzeit sogar in der Radio Times abgedruckt. 2008 hatte er einen ersten Gastauftritt in der Serie (als römischer Marmorhändler in The Fires of Pompeii). Ein Jahr später spielte er den düsteren Part des Mr. Frobisher in Torchwood: „Children of Earth“. Im August 2013 wurde bekannt, dass er die Rolle des zwölften Doctors in Doctor Who übernehmen wird. Seit 1991 ist Peter Capaldi mit Elaine Collins verheiratet, die beiden haben eine mittlerweile erwachsene Tochter namens Cecily. Andere nennenswerte Werke Externe Weblinks *Peter Capaldi in der IMDb en:Peter Capaldi es:Peter Capaldi fr:Peter Capaldi pt:Peter Capaldi Kategorie:Doctor Who Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Torchwood Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Class Schauspieler/in